Makuu
Makuu is a crocodile and the current leader of a float of crocodiles. He lives in the Pride Lands. Appearance Makuu is a large crocodile with bright green scales and a light green underbelly. He has several dark green scales running along his back and on his tail. He has some light green spots running along his back, and small black claws. Makuu has a long snout, and his iris are black surrounded by yellow. Physically, he is very strong. Personality Makuu is young and courageous, but is very prideful. He is very boastful about his successes. Makuu is tough and strong but is somewhat disrespectful and rude towards others and always eager to pick a fight, believing that physical strength is the most important part of being a leader. He has been described as a show-off. Though physically strong, Basi notes that his fighting technique is inferior to that of Pua's. He believes that only weak and cowardly leaders are afraid to fight. In truth, he used to be arrogant, violent, aloof, a Social Darwinist, brutal, vicious, smug, greedy, selfish, opportunistic and neglectful. But then, he turned out to be adaptable, grateful, appreciative, pragmatic and respectful. Makuu does, however, know when he cannot win a fight, and will back down if so. However, he is a bit of a coward using Nala as shield to protect himself from Kion's roar. History Pua approaches Basi and asks if the fish in Big Springs are ready, but he asks him to swing by next week since there aren't enough for the whole float. Makuu disagrees with Pua for agreeing with Basi to return later when they were promised fish at Big Springs that day. He believes that Pua is weak, and challenges him to a Mashindano, which Pua accepts. At sunset, the two go into battle. Even though Makuu's techniques are poor, his strength and youth secure him his victory. Makuu becomes the new leader, and watches with great delight as Pua is banished from the Crocodile Float, taunting him as he leaves. After becoming leader, Makuu takes over Big Springs, which causes the rest of the animals to scatter throughout the Pride Lands. Kion and the Guard try to reason with Makuu but he refuses to listen and demands a fight. When Kion refuses to fight, Makuu assumes that Kion is afraid, which Kion denies. But with Mufasa's words of wisdom, the Lion Guard return to the crocodile leader telling him that if he wants a fight, then the Lion Guard will bring it. After Makuu sees Kion demonstrating the Roar of the Elders in the Grove of Trees, he and the rest of the crocodiles leave Big Springs. Before they clear out, Basi tells Makuu that he is welcome back once the fish have repopulated. As Makuu is the leader of the crocodiles, he heads over to Pride Rock after receiving an invitation from Simba to attend the Savannah Summit. But before Makuu can announce his arrival, he is pounced upon by Kion, refusing to let him ruin the summit. But the crocodile tells him to calm down as he was invited, to which Simba confirms. Makuu assures the King that he is grateful for the invitation and wishes to prove that he's serious about his leadership duties, leaving the other leaders weary. Then, he and the other leaders head to Mizimu Grovefor the summit, with Zazu and Simba assuring him and everyone else is welcome. Once there, the Guard is impressed that the event is going well and that even Makuu is behaving himself. However, they soon realise that he's already missing, and Mtoto alerts them to Makuu's presence down at the watering hole. Then, Makuu is trying to make negotiations with Bupu by the Watering Hole. He explains that he and his float sleep during the dry season, and wish to do so near his Watering Hole. But Bupu refuses to compromise and takes a strike at Makuu, who strikes back in retaliation. The Lion Guard arrive on the scene, and try to work out the situation by placing Beshte between the quarreling pair. As Makuu explains what he was trying to do, Bupu attempts to strike him again, and Makuu retaliates again. Kion warns Makuu that he won't allow him to ruin it and Makuu slinks away, mentioning that he has no desire for a fight. Later, Makuu tries to negotiate with Bupu again at Pride Rock with Simba's help, but Kion pounces on him again, believing him to be starting another attack. When his father reveals the truth, Makuu refuses to continue the negotiations since nobody will trust him. Simba assures Bupu that they will try again, but he too, refuses, claiming that negotiating is clearly not the crocodile way before leaving the king and his son. At sunset, the Lion Guard locate Makuu in a clearing, having heard an animal plan an attack on him. Although they explain that they're trying to protect him, Makuu scoffs at their attempt, asking what they could possibly save him from since he's a crocodile. He then crosses over some leaves and branches that were concealing a hole, and almost falls in. Beshte grabs him by the tail, and the rest of the Guard soon assist Beshte in getting Makuu back up. Makuu thanks Kion and, after discovering that the pit was full of rotten fruit, wonders out loud who would do such a thing. Kion then devises a plan to find out.negotiations since nobody will trust him. Simba assures Bupu that they will try again, but he too, refuses, claiming that negotiating is clearly not the crocodile way before leaving the king and his son. At the summit, Kion stands before the other animals with his father watching nearby. He announces that Makuu fell into the pit but struggled to get out and completed his journey through the Circle of Life. With the animals starting to feel bad at how they treated Makuu, Twiga turns to Vuruga Vuruga and states out loud that they never meant for him to get hurt, and how they just wanted him to fall into the pit of rotten fruit. After their confession, Makuu turns up. Makuu states that he joined the summit to be a good leader and to help his float, plus the Pride Lands, and mentions After his speech, Bupu finally allows the crocs to sleep next to his watering hole. But Vuruga Vuruga decides that they should sleep near her herd's mud wallow, and the two start to fight over where Makuu's float should stay, prompting Simba's intervention. how badly he was treated. Even Kion bows his head in shame at his words. Much to their relief though, Makuu finds the plot amusing, and worthy of a crocodile. He then declares that the summit will go on. Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Bad Guys Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Category:Characters Category:Crocodiles